Since Ancient Times to the Present
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: A sort of chronicle about how the relationship of Heracles Greece and Ivan Russia developed. Starting from the war of Greek independence in 1821 to the present.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written a chapter fic in a long while so forgive me if this will be a bit dislocated and confusing. (it's not like I was ever a good writer anyway) Historical context are not accurate this is all fiction. As I was researching I wondered why this pairing isn't at all implied by Himaruya I mean lol…..

Originally written for the kink meme it currently has 5 chapters but I don't know if its any good or not since I did not get any reviews there. SO please read and review! It will greatly help and motivate me!

Chapter 1: Unacceptable

_Eternal vigilance is the price of liberty. -__ Wendell Phillips/__ Thomas Jefferson_

"Sir, the Ottoman has got the upper hand-"

"That damned bastard!"

"We've got no choice but to surrender!"

"Surrender is not an option."

The sun shone brightly above the sky but the weather was cool. The wind brushed against pale skin and wild chocolate brown hair, its owner sighed. He stood up and brushed dusts away from his clothes. He walked slowly taking in his surroundings, not a lot has changed seven years since 1821. Indeed he was independent, but his freedom was not really freedom. It was a cage enclosing him, hurting him. He kept on walking as if to look for an escape. Something he would never find because he was a country, and every country was encaged forever either by another country or their own people.

He kept on walking anyway, as he has been doing in the past few weeks only stopping to rest. He felt he was being called by something. A call of fate maybe if one wanted to call it that. The winds had gotten chillier as he moved forward but as it got colder it was as if he was getting closer to what was calling him, to what he was looking for.

A tall scarfed figure appeared as if by magic in the barren land he was standing on. His sandy blonde hair reflecting the sunlight and his pale skin glistening. Heracles stood in awe at the sight of the stunning form who seemed out of place yet fit in just right.

The figure smiled at Heracles it was neither filled with joy nor sadness, it was almost as if it was empty. Purple amethyst eyes examined him, so deep as if one would fall down to eternity if one stared at them. Silence surrounded them and the space between them seemed to swallow up everything due to the awkward tension. The quietness remained until the taller one spoke up.

"Nice to finally meet you, little one."

"I'm not little…" The smaller one grumbled.

The tall one smiled, a bit more mischievous than before, he had heard of this country, not exactly newly born but is inexperienced in big wars, a newly liberated country. His scarf slightly dancing in the wind the taller man closed the space between him and Heracles. He held one bandaged hand out as if coaxing his companion to shake hands. Heracles looked at the hands stretched out before him before slowly raising his hands to hold it. He shook it without thinking that it would be the beginning of a long lasting relationship with this nation. Ivan smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unlikely not

He sat elegantly, quietly drinking alcoholic beverage while listening to the meeting. Everyone was chattering about war tactics but he was there just having fun watching their unease. The war in Greece is almost over; the European Union has decided to grant Greece its independence. Finally he stood up.

The Russian army had backed up the revolt in southern Greece. It was about time the Ottoman fell, he had been arrogant for far too long. It was payback time.

The scent of burning flesh filled his nose and the sound of wailing deafened him. Heracles looked at the battle worn land in front of him. He was finally free. His people cheered and celebrations begun.

The celebrations were tiring but for his people it was important. Heracles watched the Russian in front of him, gracefully sipping alcoholic beverage. The Russian's amethyst eyes looked from the drink to him. Then after an awkward silence almost full of tension the Russian smiled. The Grecian didn't know how to react, but he smiled back, he didn't want to upset his "ally".

The Russian was mostly quiet, he only spoke when he wanted to say something important and he made sure it was worth hearing. He mostly camouflaged himself and only watches everyone around him. Most found him mysterious, some not trustworthy but to Heracles he was enticing. For the Grecian he appeared out of nowhere to support him in his endeavours like a saviour if one wanted to put it in a cheesy way.

Ivan watched Heracles he was very much the same yet different from his ancestors. He was beautiful and kind, wild like his mother, although he only got a glimpse of her before she disappeared. He got the fierceness and intelligence of his father the Byzantine Empire. Russia's Godfather whom he owed the first tsar he served, who was directly blood related to the last Byzantine emperor, His first tsar was the nephew of Andreas Palaeologos. Aside from that Kievan Rus', Ivan's ancestors was treated fairly as Byzantine's equals. It was almost safe to say that the two nation's past, present and future were intertwined by faith but of course it was a fact that was not meant to be said. It was a secret unbeknownst to both of them, but as the saying goes some things are better off unsaid. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: War and Betrayals

"Someone has got to pay for this!"

"That Russia has totally disregarded the treaty we've got to show them whose superior!"

"He should have known that outcome of his actions."

"Prepare for war; prepare to crush those who oppose the empire."

"You sure act strong for someone as weak as you." The Russian spoke with no remorse. Bloodied sword in hand. The Ottoman stood with pride despite the wounds that had stained his outfit scarlet.

The Ottoman smiled, "And you're too arrogant for someone who was betrayed by his allies."

Amethyst eyes widened.

The French and the Brits stood behind him, cold sharp steel placed at his neck, causing a cut which left a thin trail of blood.

The Russian smirked. He calmly held the blade which threatened to hurt him. He knew it wouldn't kill him, _**it couldn't.**_

Behind Francis and Arthur stood Heracles and the rest of the Balkans.

"It seems that you have been betrayed just as well." Ivan's tone was almost filled with pity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new test

Heracles helped Ivan clean and bandage his wounds. They weren't fatal but for Heracles the wounds that Ivan got were mostly for and because of him. He had gotten them for defeating the Ottoman, this fact alone made Heracles feel grateful to the Russian.

Ivan was quiet the whole time after the battle. They had defeated the Ottoman and now, he was a level higher than he was before. He was the strongest. He looked at his comrade behind him. He wasn't that small but he doesn't look exactly tough either. Although Ivan believed he had every right to his independence. He knew how it felt to be conquered, how it made one feel so pitiful. The cheering outside the room was strong. The atmosphere of celebration widespread. Many of the countries under the Ottoman was liberated, at least they believed so.

By then the two countries had become close. Heracles had grown attached to his Russian ally. Ivan looked at Heracles; he held the younger nation's cheek and traced it upward until he gave the smaller one a light pat on the head.

It has been 36 years since the Ottoman fell and Greece as well as the rest of the Balkans was supposedly freed. 123 years since he met his savior, Ivan. Slowly the remnants of the world war II was starting to dissipate. Germany's Nazi army was about to leave. It was almost ideal, almost peaceful. It wasn't, trouble was brewing, and tension was rising around the world. Something was happening within himself.

Heracles held his head as he felt a little dizzy. He had been feeling a bit out of it, all of his energy was channelled into keeping awake during the meeting. His leaders are still debating about something he doesn't even understand anymore. Something between the royalist and the communist believers. His vision was blurred and then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Winds of change

Darkness. Cold. Chaos. War. .

The Grecian woke up, covered in cold sweat, gasping for air. He wanted to believe it was all but a dream. _He knew it wasn't._

It was a civil war. His people fighting amongst themselves, hurting and killing each other. He was alone in his room; at least he thought so but a slight shuffle had proven him wrong. A bulky figure appeared in the corner and if he wasn't feeling unwell he would have attacked it.

Ivan appeared and slowly approached him; he let out a sigh in relief. Ivan's eyes were different, today they held a certain emotion that was always carefully tucked away. His eyes was filled with longing. He then embraced Heracles tightly as if never wanting to let go. Heracles was startled but it didn't feel too bad he closed his eyes and he hugged Ivan back, it was then that another pain shot through his head. He held onto Ivan tighter.

"I'm sorry for depending on you like this" Heracles said

"I'm the cause of the pain your going through so don't apologize." Was Ivan's reply.

"I'm sorry some of my people don't like your ways."

"It can't be helped but I'll make sure to make this people agree with me."

Heracles then felt tired, it felt as if his eyes lids had a will of their own slowly closing, finally he fell unconscious again, the next time he woke up the world looked different and he felt different.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Catalyst

Heracles sat in the middle of Ivan and Arthur. The two sides filled with tension as the meeting went on.

"Now that we have over turned the Nazis we have to decide who will lead Greece."

"We lead a bigger role in this war only we have the right to lead here, thus the leadership should be under the Democrats!"

"The war would not have been a success without us the Liberals so don't you dare gloat."

Heracles stayed quiet he did not want to worsen the situation but it gets worse on its own accord anyway. He believed both sides had played equally great roles in overturning the Nazis but was it really worth arguing about? Ivan then held his hand bringing him back to reality, he looked at Ivan enjoying the warmth.

Arthur watched the two of them, it wasn't going to go well for him as long as Ivan had a great relation with Heracles, he had to destroy whatever relationship they have.

The arguments went on until the end when it finally adjourned. The whole time Arthur was thinking, plotting on how to destroy whatever good relationship Heracles and Ivan holds dear towards each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Authirs Note: Thank you for the reviews! Crystallia Silver, Thank you very much for a detailed review it really encourage me to write down this chapter completely, since I was on quite a writer's important things in Heracles life mentioned here is the Elgin Marbles which was taken from Greece in 1806 but until the present hasn't been returned yet.

* * *

Chapter 7: Doubts

* * *

Arthur Stared at Heracles and pinned him down. Arthur has decided that there was no way he was going to let communism take hold of the Grecian nation. Communism was already widespread as it is and there was no way he was going to allow Ivan get stronger it would be bad for him and worst for Alfred.

Heracles Stared wide eyed but at his current state could not tell whether what is happening was real or not. He could not react his body and mind was numb all that he could feel was a pang in his heart as his people continued their war and as they continued to kill one another. Although they were people with different beliefs they were all Heracles' people and it hurts him so much that this was happening.

Arthur leaned forward his breath caressed Heracles' cheeks. Slowly Heracles' shirt was undone and Arthur closed the space between them. He was going to make Heracles his, as if it wasn't enough that he took important things in Heracles' life.

* * *

Ivan could feel something was happening with his Grecian comrade. He was already aware of the civil war and how it was ripping Heracles apart. A divided nation was a nation who was domed to feel a great deal of pain, it was especially painful for its personification because it does not only bring about mental pain but emotional and physical as well.

He could see it, Ivan had felt that Heracles had been out of it lately, when they were together it was as if Heracles was just an empty shell. He could often catch a glimpse of the Grecian Nation staring into space; he's head often up in the clouds. This greatly worried Ivan. Quickly he went to find Heracles.

* * *

He saw what was happening; Ivan saw how Arthur had his hands on one of his most precious allies. His eyes widened not only from shock but from anger. He quickly launched forward ready to disassemble what was the personification of the United Kingdom but then was stopped dead in his tracks. Alfred appeared as if out of nowhere gun pointed towards the Russian personification. A smirk painted on the "hero's" face.

"This is where it ends."

"I won't allow this!"

"Can't you see you cause him more pain than happiness?"

Ivan was then silent. Did he really cause Heracles more pain than happiness?

"You only use his to your advantage"

"You don't really cherish him"

"Don't worry he also don't cherish you, to him you are but a nuisance."

That's not true, Ivan didn't want to believe that he looked at the scene in front of him Heracles was held by Arthur as Alfred stood between him and them. It was then that a gunshot was heard and everything was dark and silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lost and Found

When Heracles woke up he saw blonde hair and emerald colour eyes staring down at him. The pain was generally gone but a hollow feeling remained in his chest.

"Welcome to my home" The emerald eyed man spoke. Heracles stared at him, vague images flashed thru his mind. A lot of things had happened, the civil war was over and his people were calm once again. Many lives were lost, home destroyed and many were forced to relocate and join other nations. He wondered whether this was the reality he wished for or a dream he dread to happen.

Arthur wasn't a new face in his life, he was someone constant either as an enemy or as an ally, and mostly he was an "ally". Arthur also helped him on his was towards independence. It was Ivan and Arthur's which was constantly changing. During the war with the Ottoman they were allies and then betrayals happened they became enemies again. They were allies when they were helping him against the Nazis but afterwards they became enemies causing a rift between the people of Greece, causing the civil war.

The war was no more now, he was under the custody of Arthur but somehow he wasn't satisfied he longed for something Arthur cannot provide for him. Alfred then arrived. He smiled at the brown haired man and he treated him with care.

The wounds of war slowly disappeared as Alfred continued to supply him with support, in order to return the favor he joined the "NATO". The cold war between Ivan and Alfred was widespread there was no physical war but the tension was rising. Heracles stood by the side of Alfred and he became one of the balancing powers in the Aegean for the whole time.

There were times when a certain amethyst eyed man would catch his attention, and a pained expression would show. Every time this happens Heracles feels strings tug his heart. Somehow he wanted to run to the figure at the distance with those beautiful and deep purple eyes but he couldn't.

He longed for a moment when they could talk; he wanted to satiate his curiosity about this man who appears often in his dreams.

"Do you hate me?" The purple eyes man asked.

"Do I hate…you?" he echoed the question, confusion rose in his mind.

Heracles memories have been a jumble of mess since he woke up after the civil war. Images were blurred and most especially every memory he had involving Ivan, the name of the said amethyst eyed man.

"Do you think I am nothing but a nuisance?" Ivan spoke this words, it had been bothering him since the time he confronted Arthur and Alfred. He wanted to hear the answer from Heracles himself.

"I'm sorry…I really don't remember you, or anything you might have done for me to hate you." Heracles shyly replied. It was a partial memory loss according to Arthur and Alfred. His body defended itself from the pain by removing memories which caused it. He remembered the facts but personal feelings were buried. He knew the name Ivan, the personification of Russia but the feelings that came along with it disappeared as if bubbles that was pop.

Ivan then lounge forward wrapping his arms around the Grecian. He won't let memories of him disappear. A feeling crept to fill the hallow part of Heracles heart. Warm feelings, painful feelings, a various feeling he never thought he'd feel again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Return

Heracles heart stung, he felt like he betrayed Ivan, how could he have forgotten those feelings? How could he have been a cause for Ivan's strife, after everything he's done for him? Images flashed before his eyes, their first meeting when Ivan held out his hand. Ivan's smile, Ivan's pains, Ivan's warmth. Yes, his warmth underneath that cold exterior. How could he have forgotten?

"I'm sorry…" Heracles mumbled, somewhere within his heart something stirred.

"I forgive you, it wasn't your fault." Ivan replied.

"I swear I would never hurt you like that again." The green eyes of the Greek personification sparked with determination.

Silence was the only sound to be heard. Neither of them moved. Heracles closed his eyes and before he knew it he was fast asleep. He must have been tired of all the things he had been doing. Ivan held him tighter but not enough to wake him up. He held his face close to Heracles' hair, he was happy, his precious ally, no his precious friend has returned.

The next day everything seemed normal, Heracles was still a member of NATO and he joined the EU. What others didn't know was what awoke within him.

Heracles often looked at Ivan in secret, throwing him small glances. When Ivan manages to catch him he'd give a small smile and continue what he was doing prior to that. He'd often shot a stare at anyone who gets too close to Ivan, especially those whom he consider as a threat. Ivan at times would give him small presents, but he treasured it all and it was what rebuilt rather it was what made their relationship stronger than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"I believe Ivan's suggestion is one most fitting for all of us." Heracles spoke.

"You ought to be kidding."

"Let's have a vote then."

Of course all those against Ivan won all those times, after all those who support him was but a minority. People never really see Ivan for who he is, all they see is his cold exterior and they purposely ignore his warmth. That was what Heracles always thought during those countless EU meetings.

"Sir-"

"There is no point in telling me that I'm going over board." Heracles replied, he'd had this conversation many times. Many have been telling him he was making an absurd decision in supporting Ivan, even if it was in secret. They had told him that many have become suspicious of his actions and that he was putting his country at risk. It was nothing for him though, because for him Ivan was more important.

* * *

"Heracles-"

"Hmn?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why would you suddenly ask that?"

Ivan looked troubled. Ever since Alfred told him he was only being a burden on Heracles, the thought had been stuck in the back of his mind and now he can see it. He was truly being a burden. Of course, Heracles conniving with his interest was a good thing, and he believed he was doing the right things even if the whole of Europe was against it but it won't do Heracles any good if he becomes the target of Europe's vengeance just because he's related to Ivan.

Ivan wondered if he truly had a grasp on the situation. If he could truly protect Heracles if worst comes to worst. He had already done many wrong things to Heracles; he wouldn't want to add anything else on that list of his wrong doings.

"I don't want you to overdo it." Russia replied it was true to his heart that he cherished Heracles.

"I'm not overdoing it." Heracles quickly said but his eyes softened when he saw pure concern, "If it is for you there is no such thing as overdoing it." He followed stunning Ivan.

He wondered if he truly deserved such a wonderful friend. Someone who really stuck with him through good and bad. Ivan the smiled and Heracles smiled back. There are more challenges up ahead for both of them but together they would be able to make it through.

* * *

Authors note: Crystallia Silver, thanks for the reviews! Their all loved 333 and indeed Heracles was apologizing for forgetting.

The story is nearly touching on the "yandere!greece" in the original request I'm following but I really have no idea how to pull it off without making it extremely OOC. Although historically, "_Greece and Cyprus are referred to as 'trojan horses' whose governments often defend positions close to Russian interests, and who have been willing to veto common EU positions." _ I haven't seen Himaruya's Greece act nothing but calm and collected so uh hope I don't kill his character very much as I take on this endeavour!

Also IT IS NOT OVER YET, next chapter would focus on modern times now so expect a lighter plot :D Thanks for reading and please read and review if you like!


End file.
